Flynn rider vs carmen sandiego
Intro THIS IS ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH MELEE! Pre-Fight flynn rider is seen in the castle laying on the backview when suddenly a red blur appears flynn follows it to reveal carmen sandiego flynn just rolls his eye and prepares to fight carmen does as well Fight BATTLE OF THIEVES! BEGIN! flynn kicks at carmen but she blocks it with her staff flynn then jumps and lands on his feet perfectly 50 carmen then spins her staff and then hits flynn with it back and forth flynn then grabs it at the last second but carmen kicks him in the chest flynn then throw gold dust in her face blinding her flynn then kicks carmen in the face sending her skidding a bit flynn then does a dropkick onto carmen but water falls on her eyes meaning she can see again flynn jumps in but carme blocks it and kicks flynn in the chest then jumps in the air and does a somersault flynn then jumps on a plank where a vase smashes down on her head carmen just grunts in pain at this flynn then jumps onto the roof carmen follows as they battle on the roof flynn then spin kicks carmen but she grabs his foot flynn just shrugs then uses his other foot and send carmen back then puts in some left and right punches carmen then falls onto the ground into some manure gross carmen angrily get's up but Flynn from above kicks her hard in the face 13 carmen angrily knocks flynn onto his back and almost hits her staff into his crotch flynn: i didn't want to have to do this but you leave no choice here comes the smoulder flynn did the smoulder carmen was kinda into it carmen: huh that's not half bad flynn then slide trips her flynn: gotcha oldest trick in the book carmen then launches back onto her feet then spins her staff flynn get's out a sword and points it her way they then both engage in a sword fight it's pretty epic as both objects clash and clang together 7 flynn then slashed as carmen but carmen blocked it then poke flynn in the eye with it flynn: ow my eye 5 carmen: gotcha carmen then tripped flynn but he jumped over it then kicked carmen in the face he then somersaulted and kicked carmen in the back then sent her stumbling flynn then knocked off her hat 2 flynn then saw his chance and slashed at a rope with that a hug crate fell from above and knocked carmen sandiego unconsious carmen knocked out fell to the floor with big thud flynn then posed KO! carmen was dazed but was later tied up by flynn this make carmen really angry flynn: see ya later alucard ripoff carmen: i am not a carmen sandiego ripoff alucard ripped that look off from me i swear Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....FLYNN RIDER!